In A Murderer's Eyes
by fallingout1532
Summary: Lucy begins a dangerous journey, one shes promised to not live through...


Through Murders Eyes

"**Oh my god, Sid, look at these shoes they are ****so**** cute!" my best friend Lucy said holding up a pair of flats that would striped with every color of the rainbow.**

"**Wow, they really are cute! How much are they?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Shopping with Lucy and at Abercrombie and Fitch can be **_**very**_** expensive.**

"**Only $40…" Lucy trailed off giving me the puppy dog look. It was sad she begged me to buy things for **_**me**_

"**What's wrong with the shoes I'm wearing?" I asked my Union Bay flats that were white with black hearts I had just bought a week ago.**

"**Well, they're cute but they're much more for tights than skinny jeans." She explained with an obvious tone.**

"**Well… they are cute…" I trailed.**

"**Yay!" Lucy ran to the counter and tapped her foot impatiently as I walked slowly to join her.**

"**That'd be $42.80." a cute cashier with sandy hair said as I handed him my credit card.**

**I took the bag and Lucy, carrying tons of other bags, grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards Zumies.**

"**Hey Lucy I'm kind of tired can we just go back to the hotel?" I asked. I was tired.**

**Lucy stopped and dropped my hand looking down.**

"**I'm sorry." She whispered, I knew immediately what she was talking about, she normally only made me go in one store, "Sydney why do you have to go to college, you have enough money in the bank to last you the rest of your life, even if you bought $40 shoes everyday."**

**I sighed, I knew this would come up, Lucy and I had been traveling the world for a little over two years now and we were finally back to the place it had all started, Tucson, Arizona.**

"**I don't want to waste my life doing exactly what my grandmother did, I'm going to get a job and live my own life. You know you can stay with me." I explained for what felt like the millionth time.**

"**But it won't be the same, college will make you serious and then next thing you know your dating someone, getting married, having kids and where will I be left in this equation. Alone, old, and ugly that's where." Lucy pouted. I tried to imagine my 6'1" friend with cropped red hair and gorgeous blue eyes ugly and old, the outcome didn't come.**

"**Lucy, that's not going to happen and you know it, now stop your whining or I'm taking back the shoes." I threatened dangling the bag in front of her.**

**Lucy nodded showing that she would stop but she was still upset. I led her out of the mall anyway.**

**Time skip**

"Here you go dear, now remember I won't collect rent for the first two months but the third month is $300 I collect on the 15th."My grandmother warned Lucy and I as we stood in the gravel driveway of a gorgeous wood cabin.

"Don't worry so much Mrs. Hathwood, I'll remind her." Lucy said kindly referring to my grandmother by formal name.

"That doesn't make me feel better." She said.

"Dottie, I've already set up a reminder on my cell, I won't forget." I reassured using the name I've called her since I learned to talk. Dottie Hathwood was a once beautiful woman with long luxurious blonde hair and hazel eyes her pale complexion sprinkled with soft dark freckles, she now had short curly grey hair and her wrinkles in her skin hid any beauty that might be salvable. Sadly this change made her a very bitter woman and hard to deal with at 73 years of age.

"Alright then, bye." She said snottily.

"Love you, bye." I said even though I knew she hated the 'L' word. Dottie sneered and got into her 1992 Mustang driving away in a hurry.

"The more I meet that woman the more I hate her." Lucy growled grabbing some of my suitcases and dragging them inside.

I sighed and followed suit. The cabin was a 2 bed 1 bath with a man-made hot spring in the back yard. The thing that most attracted me to the house was the kitchen, it was small and cozy with a wood stove but the view of the window was amazing. The cabin was perched on a cliff and so right out the window you could see the entire mountain side from there down, it was simply breath taking.

"Hey which room do you want?" Lucy popped her head inside the kitchen looking at me with those blue eyes of hers.

"Hm… do either of them have a desk?" I asked, the cabin had come fully furnished.

"Yeah, but it's kind of old a decrypt looking." She answered.

"No matter I want that one, I need to have a desk for school work." I explained unloading some of the food I had brought with me.

"Right, right Ms. Scholar." Lucy disappeared once again and I stared out the window.

The trees were gently swaying and my eyes scanned over them, it was so peaceful. I closed my eyes for a second to try to savor the memory but when I reopened them the trees were gone a bare mountain of blood and bodies lay before me. I jammed my eyes closed again.

"What are you doing?" Lucy had somehow managed to appear above me when I opened my eyes.

"Huh?" I questioned, I was lying on the floor with a broken mayonnaise jar next to me.

"Not like you to faint like that… should I take you to the doctor? You might be anemic." Lucy looked worried, after all her sister was anemic.

"No, I'm fine, I just…" I paused, should I tell her?

"You just what? Oh god, you're bleeding!" Lucy freaked out staring at my hand.

True enough one of the glass shards had sliced the palm of my right hand open. It was bleeding heavily onto the wood floor.

"Oh it's just a scratch. Here." I picked up the wash cloth and pressed it against my hand as I made my way over to the sink. I used my elbow to turn it on and watched as the blood from my hand combined with the blood on the wash cloth ran down the sink.

"Man, day 1 and your already half-way killing yourself. You sure you don't want to go to Brazil one more time?" Lucy half asked half begged me.

"I'm positive. Could you hand me that." I pointed to a rolled up ball of cloth. She handed it to me and I carefully wound it around my injured hand and safety pinned it.

"Now, who's going to clean up that?" Lucy pointed to the blood, on the floor.

"You, it's almost 12 I have to go to the college." I waved at her while walking out she grimaced slightly.

Orientation had gone great, I was driving back to my cabin after picking up some McDonald's the roof to my convertible Porsche was down and the song 'Stronger' by Kanye West was blaring.

"And that, that don't kill me, can only make me stronger." I mumbled the words turning into the gravel driveway.

"I'm HOME and I've got FOOD!" I sang happily waltzing through the door, Lucy walked in wearing an apron and yellow gloves.

"Finally, I'm starving. Dude, there was so much dirt and dust everywhere I had to put on the gloves." She held up the yellow disinfecting gloves.

"Gross, did you get it all?" I asked watching her start attacking her big Mac.

"Yeah, I think so but if you see anything else you clean it!" she spoke unclearly with her mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full it's gross, and I don't want you to choke AGAIN." I was of course referring to all the times she started randomly laughing while eating and ending up choking.

"Whatever." She started laughing, I shook my head. It really was no use.

"Well, it's 5 o' clock what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Hm…" Lucy tapped a perfectly manicured hand on her chin before an evil smile spread itself slowly across her face.

"No." I dragged the word out so she would get the point.

"Oh come on, I just got a new one called 'Beneath' it's supposed to be a psychological thriller, not scary at all." Lucy begged me with her blue orbs. How could I say no to that?

"Fine." I was used to seeing scary movies with Lucy, but I usually if not always got nightmares from it.

"Woo!!!!" Lucy yelped loudly before dashing into the living room and digging in her suitcase.

I sighed and grabbed her other big Mac and myself some tomato juice before joining her on the couch as previews for 'Next' came on.

"I love Nicholas Cage." I stated.

"Yeah me too, I want to eat his babies." Lucy stated mesmerized by the TV.

"What?!" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" she looked baffled.

"You said you wanted to eat his babies…" I said with a look in my eye that said 'whoa'.

"Oh, did I? I meant I really like him he's a good actor and my brain was thinking of how spiders eat their young." Lucy explained as if everyone thought about spiders eating their young during commercials.

"Look it's starting!" Lucy got excited pointing at the screen.

The movie was scary and I was terrified through half of it hiding behind a pillow.

"Oh my god, she's still alive!" I screamed as the creature reached and tried killing the main character.

"I knew it!" Lucy praised herself.

"Oh my god, it popper out of the floor!!!!!!!!" I screamed hiding my head.

"So obvious." Lucy stated.

"Aw, poor Vanessa her own daughter killed her. Right when she was going to have a good life too." I said as the movie ended.

"Well, if I got burned like that I'd probably want to have a mercy killing like that." Lucy said stretching.

"Really?" I tried to think about how I would react.

"Yeah. Especially if I was her because she was so beautiful before." Lucy explained.

"I think I'd want to live." I stated.

"Why?" Lucy looked confused.

"Because life holds so much, and death you can't really do anything." Lucy nodded she saw the logic in what I had said.

"Well, I'm going to go the hot springs, you joining?" I asked.

"Naw, I'm tired have fun. I put your bathing suit in your main suitcase so you shouldn't have a hard time finding it." I heard Lucy say as I walked into the bathroom


End file.
